Always in the Way
by Donavvin Nick
Summary: Magnus and Alec have never had anything more than minor problems. That is, until Maryse calls and threatens to ruin everything. One-shot Fluffyness, K   for paranoia. Malec, always. Rights belong to Cassandra.


**This one came pretty fast. I was finding so Magnus Bane quotes, and I thought about what it would be like if they fought again…and this came up. It probably won't have much of a plot and be very short. Don't say you weren't warned! I think I'll start re-reading everything again, just for fun. Much love!**

* * *

><p>There wasn't a moment in Alexander Lightwood's life when he didn't know why he was in love with Magnus Bane. Even when they fought. Even when Magnus just threw his clothes everywhere, and Alec felt the urge to pick them up. Even when the warlock's cat tried to press himself in between the two as they slept, waking Alec up. He always knew the reasons behind his devotion. Even now.<p>

"Why won't you answer!" Alec shouted at Magnus, furious, his hands shaking, even as they were balled into fists. Magnus just leaned against the door frame, colorful sweatpants hanging lifelessly from his hips.

"I suppose I don't know why you're upset, darling," he murmured. His long arms were folded tightly across his chest. Alec set his jaw, stubborn.

"You don't? How could you not understand?" His voice almost broke, and he struggled to regain his composure. Magnus sighed, shaking his head.

"I suppose you have a point. I do understand, to an extent. I know you're upset. Don't shout," he protested as Alec raised his voice again.

"No! You have no idea! Your parents _hated_ you! You knew that! I never knew that! I never knew that my mom hated me. It's not fair!" Alec snarled, pacing angrily. At his words, Magnus bristled.

"Don't make this about me!" he snapped. "I don't think you realize it, Alexander, but words hurt too. What did I do? Oh, wait, nothing! Sometimes," Magnus took a deep breath, regaining his dignity. His voice became softer. "Sometimes it seems like you don't care about me at all." A door slammed. Before Alec had time to look over at his boyfriend, Magnus was in his room. Alec was alone again.

* * *

><p>For Magnus Bane, the lines had always been drawn at Alexander Lightwood. He was different. A few like him, it was true, but none exactly the same, none that could ever capture Magnus's short span of attention, carefully guarded love, like Alec. Still, Magnus had eight-hundred years, and Alec had maybe nineteen. Magnus had patience and time; Alec didn't have such gifts. It was harder for Magnus, however, to realize that Alec wouldn't purposely hurt him. And in the silence that had, only moments before, been so calming, he felt more pained than he had when Alec's words hit him. So, as quietly and gracefully as he could, he got up, opened the door, and stepped out to find his love. Alec was standing in the kitchen, holding some kind of towel, scrubbing the marbled counter-top, his face screwed up in worry and pain. He didn't look up as Magnus came to stand next to him.<p>

"What are you doing, love?" Alec grunted, not quite responding. Magnus waited.

"Cleaning," Alec finally muttered, moving to a different spot even though the whole area was already spotless. Magnus smiled slightly.

"Why? I can do that with a snap." Things Alec knew too well, Magnus was sure.

"Because I'm angry," Alec snapped, still not looking anywhere but the poor area of counter he was scrubbing. Magus let another breath of air whoosh out of him.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked in a small voice, not completely sure of the answer. He placed his hands on Alec's tense shoulders. Alec stopped scrubbing at the touch and dropped the cloth.

"Don't!" he protested. Magnus let go of him, hurt, but Alec didn't resume cleaning. He just stood there, facing the door, his head in his hands. Frustration could be felt coming off of him in waves. What Magnus wouldn't give to help ease the tension…"Of course I'm not mad at you." Magnus nodded, though he knew his lover couldn't see. He reached out with tentative hands to hold Alec, whom pushed him away again. Magnus whimpered.

"Then why can't I touch you?" His voice was ridiculously pitiful, and he knew it, but he didn't care. Alec sighed, not looking at the warlock.

"It's me, punishing myself. I don't understand why you don't hate me right now." Magnus snorted at the sheer ridiculousness of the statement. There were very few things that could ever make him hate Alec. Breaking the silence, Alec continued. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout or hurt your feelings. I was frustrated. I'm sorry." Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning down to rest his head on his lover's shoulder. Alec tried to pull away, but there was no reason anymore.

"Alec, dear, my feelings are a little tougher than a few words. I know you're upset. I can try to help, if you'll talk to me. I've never had to deal with this kind of thing, but I know how it feels. To an extent." He kissed Alec's ear gently.

"Why does she hate me, Magnus?" Alec whispered, afraid his voice would break. He didn't want to cry in front of Magnus, but his eyes filled with tears anyway, betraying him as they usually did when he got emotional. Jace had always made fun of him for that, but Magnus never did.

"She doesn't hate you, Alexander. It's me she dislikes. I tend to do that to people. I suppose that's my fault." Alec shook his head, turning around in Magnus's arms and wrapping his own around the warlock's torso.

"It's not your fault," Alec whispered into his boyfriend's chest. "It's not your fault." Magnus knew this wasn't true, but he liked the idea that Alec believed it. So he scooped up his shadowhunter and carried him to the long sofa in the main room, and rested him carefully on his back. Alec clung to Magnus with all his might, before dropping off into the couch, feeling himself relax for the first time since his mother had called. Magnus reached down and began to kiss Alec's neck, murmuring his name softly into the skin. Alec felt a moan form at the back of his throat, just as he heard a cell phone buzz. He groaned in irritation, and could feel Magnus watching him with curious cat-eyes as he checked the ID. "Mom". He sighed and chucked the phone against the wall, which then shattered into a million pieces.

"Always in the way," Alec murmured softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one's so short. But I like it. Anyway...I'm about to start Mockingjay in The Hunger Games...Who else has read those? Amazing, right? I'm so ready for the movie. :D Any requests on Malecyness? I'm going to get more pasta...<strong>

**~Donavvin**


End file.
